Dispersion
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Sakura, veux-tu vraiment le faire?
1. En perdition

**J'ai modifié la fin et je vais probablement réécrire prochainement les premiers chapitres.**

**Je vous préviens, la chute est cruelle. Très cruelle...**

**S'il vous plaît, mettez des reviews!**

* * *

><p>-Vite dépêchez-vous, criait Sakura.<p>

Pas la peine de le dire, ils savaient que la situation était grave. Ils couraient depuis le matin et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Malgré eux, ils commençaient à ralentir. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

-Là-bas, il y a des traces de combat !

-Oui, on ne doit plus être loin !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière. Rapidement, ils se mirent en recherche de celui pour qui ils étaient tous là. De son propre chef, Ino prit les rênes de l'opération.

-L'équipe Kakashi à droite, l'équipe Gai à gauche. L'équipe d'Asuma vous cherchez dans les sous-bois. Sakura, tu restes ici et tu prépares tom matériel, il aura besoin de soin.

Ils se séparèrent pour les recherches. Il y avait beaucoup de traces, toutes confondues. Pour ne rien arranger, plusieurs animaux étaient passés pendant la nuit et avaient endommagé les indices.

Choji trouva la bonne piste. Elle menait à un grand sapin à branches basses. Malheureusement elle s'arrêtait net.

-Tu es sûr que cette piste Choji ?

-Ben vous étiez d'accord non ?

-Oui, mais maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Attendez, je crois que je sais ce qu'il y a.

Ino s'approcha de l'arbre et écarta les branches qui balayaient le sol. Sous le regard de tous, elle découvrit une main, puis un bras, et enfin le visage de leur recherché. Il était en sang, lacéré par plusieurs entailles profondes en train de s'infecter. L'une d'elle lui barrait les deux yeux. Plusieurs détournèrent le regard.

-Le reste est pire, d'après les traces de sang…

-Amenons-le chez Sakura.

Ino et elle s'isolèrent dans un coin de la clairière. Elles s'occupèrent du blessé. Sakura le soigna du mieux qu'elle put, vu les circonstances. Leur patient ne donna aucun signe de vie, il était dans un coma très profond. Elles revinrent bientôt près du groupe.

-Alors ?

-Ben…

-Il est évanoui depuis hier apparemment. Il a passé la nuit dehors et il a un peu d'hypothermie. Ses blessures sont profondes. Il a plusieurs entailles à l'abdomen, dont une sérieuse à l'estomac. Il a aussi des balafres au visage, et comme vous l'avez vu, ses yeux sont…

-Il est aveugle ?

-Oui, je suis désolée.

-Mais il va s'en sortir, hein Sakura ?

-Il est solide, il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

Le silence retomba. Naruto regarda son ami couché sous la couverture, la tête sous une épaisse couche de bandages. Il semblait si faible…

-Dormons un peu. Chikamaru, tu prends le premier quart.

Tous se couchèrent, sauf Chikamaru, appuyé contre un rocher. Mais personne ne put dormir. Ils savaient que Sakura n'avait pas tout dit. Vers le milieu de la nuit, le blessé remua sous sa couverture.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. En vain. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, comme si elle était enflée. Il avait mal aux yeux, ça l'élançait dans tout le visage. Il leva péniblement la main pour toucher son crâne entouré de bandages. Pris d'une soudaine panique à se retrouver sans repère, il essaya de se lever. Il se releva d'un coup, avant de se tordre vers l'avant, le dos rond, tremblant sous le coup d'une violente douleur à l'estomac. Il ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance. Son râle attira des voix, des bruits de pas. Une main se posa sous son épaule droite. Il reconnut la voix qui l'appelait.

-Sakura ?

-Oui, je suis là. C'est bon.

-Je…qu'est-ce que…enfin…

-Du calme. La douleur est supportable ?

-Oui, je crois…

-Il faut se reposer maintenant. Nous verrons demain.

-Demain…

Sur ces paroles, il se recoucha et s'endormit. Le calme se fit tout autour et cette fois-ci tous dormirent d'un sommeil de plomb.


	2. Fuite

Le lendemain, le groupe se réveilla lentement. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas partir vu l'état de leur camarade. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se réveilla en dernier.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Il est réveillé, Sakura !

-Oh ma tête…

-Ca va ?

-Ben…

-Attendez, je vais vous chercher de quoi soulager la douleur, dit une voix féminine avant de l'aider à se redresser.

Assis, le ninja attendit son antidouleur en rassemblant ses souvenirs égarés. Sa tête refusa l'ordre et les derniers évènements restèrent dans le brouillard le plus compact. Il se souvenait bien d'une mission mais il n'avait pas plus de détails. Il espérait que les autres pourraient l'aider dans sa quête des souvenirs perdus.

Il prit la pilule de Sakura et un verre d'eau, mais à peine l'eut-il avalée qu'il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-corps. Il faillit recracher médicament et liquide. Il sentit sa bouche s'emplirent de bile et de sang mélangés et il se pencha sur le côté pour recracher cette infâme bouillie. Son ventre le torturait, il fut pris de violents tremblements de douleur. Ce brusque accès de souffrance inquiéta Sakura.

-Gh

-Laissez-moi voir.

Elle repoussa le blessé en position couchée et releva d'autorité son T-shirt. Elle détacha doucement les bandages avant d'observer la plaie. Enfin, elle se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. La blessure était profonde et elle commençait à s'infecter. Le foie, l'estomac et le pancréas étaient touchés sévèrement. Pas étonnant que son patient ait recraché du sang. Mais, plus grave, la bile acide parvenait à s'échapper du foie et rongeait ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Inquiète, La rose referma le bandage avec précautions et repartit sans rien dire vers le feu de camp.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et sentit le regard des autres ninjas peser sur elle. Derrière elle, le blessé s'endormait pour un long repos sans rêve. Elle releva les yeux et observa les autres autour d'elle. Tout en sachant que des larmes mouillaient ses yeux, elle dit :

-Je dois vous parler. Maintenant.

Tous s'assirent en rond en silence. Ils redoutaient ce qu'ils devraient entendre. Les larmes de Sakura surtout les inquiétaient.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Sa blessure est trop grave, je ne peux pas le soigner.

-Il faut aller chercher Tsunade alors…

-Il sera mort avant qu'elle arrive, ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne peut rien manger pour l'instant alors dans trois jours il sera déjà mort de faim.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien arranger ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée…

-Sakura , qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Il faut…qu'on le tue…nous-même…

Sur ces mots Sakura s'effondra en larmes. Naruto était sous le choc et Choji en avait même arrêté de manger. Shikamaru, interloqué, lâcha :

-Mais enfin, on ne peut pas faire ça !

-Mais sinon il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Et toi non plus Naruto…je sais que tu n'y tiendrais pas.

-Mais Sakura, de là à…

-On a encore du temps pour réfléchir. La douleur sera encore supportable jusqu'à demain.

-Ca ne sert à rien de réfléchir, commença Shikamaru. Tu as raison Sakura, on va faire ce que tu as dit.

-Mais Shikamaru, c'est notre ami ! On ne peut pas l'assassiner de sang-froid !

-C'est ça ou le laisser mourir dans la souffrance. Autant lui épargner ça tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais enfin !

-Naruto, on peut le faire sans toi, si c'est trop dur…

-Profitons de son sommeil, comme ça il ne sentira rien.

-Tu as raison Ino. Allons-y.

La mort dans l'âme, le groupe, se dirigea vers l'endormi. Un kunai à la main, la rose se pencha sur la gorge de son patient. Elle hésita, une seconde de trop : le ninja se réveilla en sentant la présence de la jeune fille. Il leva le bras pour prendre les mains de Sakura dans les siennes. A ce moment-là il sentit le kunai et se figea. Prestement, la rose se dégagea et approcha son arme de la gorge du jeune homme. Aux yeux de celui-ci le bandage s'humidifia. Il pleurait. Sakura raffermit sa prise sur le kunai et appuya la lame sur la peau blanche de son ami. Le sang coula, l'arme se retrouva fichée dans un bout de bois.

-Une permutation ? Ce n'est pas possible !


	3. Sakura, monstrueuse?

Un peu plus loin, le fugitif s'arrêtait sous un sapin. Son manque d'énergie et ses blessures ne lui permettait qu'une petite balade. Doucement, il se laissa tomber à terre, entre les branches du vieil arbre. Sous ses bandages, un rictus de haine pure déformait son visage. Sakura avait essayé de le tuer. Elle avait voulu le tuer. Lui. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Non. Et il reviendrait. Et là, ils verraient. Ils sauraient qu'on ne fait pas ça impunément à un ninja de son niveau.

Le lendemain, il avait survécu. Le jour d'après encore. La semaine d'après encore. Il se nourrissait de tout ce qui passait près de lui. Mais surtout, sa haine le maintenait en vie. Sa colère lui permettait de vivre. Ou plutôt de survivre. Un jour après l'autre, ses projets de vengeance élaborés entre deux accès de fièvre le guérissaient de ses blessures physiques afin qu'il puisse enfin étancher sa haine.

Il arriva à se lever, puis à marcher sur de courtes distances. Puis de plus longues et de plus longues encore. Finalement, il partit enfin en quête du village.

Il passa dans plusieurs villages, terrorisant les passants avec le sourire cruel qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres à découvert, ses yeux toujours dans des bandages tâchés de sang bruni, son dos courbé à cause de la douleur qui refusait de le laisser en paix. Partout on lui refusait l'hospitalité, le corps tremblant, l'esprit dans la plus grande panique. Et à chaque fois, il abattait les gens qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais…

Il s'en fichait il se sentait si vivant dans la haine qui le consumait, si fort devant la peur des pauvres paysans à qui il arrachait toujours de quoi se nourrir. Et surtout, il arrivait enfin dans le pays du feu…

Dans le village de Konoha régnait une grande agitation. Les ninjas avaient une fête à préparer, le nouvel an approchait à grands pas. L'habileté des chinobis était requise pour accrocher les lampes colorées aux murs des immeubles et toutes les équipes participaient avec joie. Les ninjas de Suna étaient aussi venus pour la fête qui s'annonçait grandiose.

Des gens arrivaient en masse dans le village. Tous les hôtels étaient remplis. Certaines personnes étaient même obligées de demander l'hospitalité à des villageois. Gai, par exemple, logeait une vieille dame d'un village voisin dans son appartement, tout comme Lee qui ne faisait jamais rien contraire à son sensei vénéré. Asuma et Kurenai aussi avait recueilli quelqu'un. Les élèves par contre préféraient se méfier.

Le ninja fugitif entra aussi dans le village en liesse caché sous un grand manteau brun. La large capuche lui permettait de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Lui aussi chercha un endroit précis où se reposer. Heureusement, même aveugle, sa connaissance géographique du village lui permit de se rendre facilement chez Sakura. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle ouvre :

-Bonsoir, je chercher un endroit où loger, tous les hôtels sont pris.

-Heu…je…entrez.

Trop facile, sa technique de persuasion avait parfaitement fonctionné. Sakura n'avait pas pu lui résisté.

Il entra dans l'appartement et ferma le verrou derrière lui. Sa haine lui chatouillait l'estomac. Il savait, c'était pour bientôt. Il libéra Sakura de l'emprise de la technique.

-Sakura…on a des comptes à régler toi et moi…

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? Je ne vous connais pas !

Le fugitif avança vers la jeune fille. Paniquée, celle-ci prit un kunai qui traînait sur la table et le lança vers son assaillant. Il l'évita et prit la jeune fille à la gorge. Puis il serra, fort. Sakura se débattit et réussit à se dégager. Elle se laissa tomber, haletant, suffocante. Elle leva des yeux plein de larmes vers l'homme décidé à l'éliminer. Pas stupide, elle avait compris que le combat était vain et qu'elle était condamnée. Elle regarda lame tranchante de l'arme de son ennemi. Le kunai qu'elle lui avait lancé pas plus tard qu'il y avait deux minutes. La lame étincela avant de redescendre, pour se planter dans la table en bois.

-Non Sakura, je ne peux pas…

Non, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait faibli devant la rose. Son cœur n'avait pas accepté ce meurtre affreux. Tremblant devant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait failli faire, il tomba à genoux en face de la jeune fille apeurée. Là, les poings serrés sur le parquet sombre, il éclata en sanglots. La douleur lui comprimait le cœur et l'estomac, maintenant que sa haine n'était plus là pour le guérir. Cette émotion viscérale laissait à présent place à une tristesse immense, abyssale.

Doucement, Sakura posa sa main sur le cou de l'homme masqué et lui retira son capuchon. Elle découvrit des cheveux rouges en bataille, le kanji de l'amour couleur sang sur un front pâle, un bandage sur des yeux aveugles.

-Gaara…

Sakura se redressa sur les coudes et attrapa l'homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa couler dans la tendresse de la jeune fille, trop heureux de la retrouver. Soudain une douleur aigue lui transperça l'abdomen. Il baissa la main pour sentir un kunai planté dans sa poitrine. Incrédule, il tomba à terre, mort, la main serrée sur son cœur.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû survivre ce jour-là…


End file.
